


【哈利波特AU】回忆海潮

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [53]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】回忆海潮

闷热在午后暖炉开得很足的礼堂里并不出奇，加上饭后的困劲儿，全圆佑的头已经开始不受控制地一点一点低垂下去，眼皮也半张不张。全体大会总是那么无聊，老教授缓慢干哑的声音仿佛是催眠曲一般，将大半学生送入梦乡。

权顺荣却精神得很。他看看墙上的挂钟，还有十五分钟大会就要结束了。突发奇想的小小阴谋让他不由得想笑，但是为了一举成功他忍住了。他屏住呼吸，把手极其缓慢地探入了全圆佑垂落在椅子上的长袍下摆，伸进了他的口袋。

被捏住的一瞬间全圆佑顿猛地睁开了眼睛。校服裤子的口袋浅浅的，有时候塞个小钱包都能掉出来，权顺荣的手自然没有太大的空间施展。就是这样断断续续、轻重不一的动作，却把他折磨得头皮发麻。他能感觉到自己的血液从腰后慢慢地涌起来，一直顺着脊柱攀上脖子，再把平日里苍白的脸颊染得通红。他就坐在靠近走廊的位置，稍微一动就会被对过的同学们注意到。他试着动了一下挣脱，古旧的椅子顿时发出了一声响亮的“吱嘎”，像是某种警告。他稍微侧过头去看权顺荣，只见权顺荣手上动作不停，脸上却风平浪静、毫无表情，眼睛注视着台上的演讲者，甚至还时不时地点头表示理解，好一副乖学生的模样。正当他觉得自己下一秒就要彻底沦陷的时刻，讲话突然结束了。

权顺荣迅速地抽开手，放好椅子。他甚至打了个哈欠，神情和其他刚刚从睡梦中醒来的同学别无二致，然后慢慢地转过头来，像是往常那样问全圆佑：

“今天晚上打算吃什么？”

被按在枕头上亲吻的时候，权顺荣得意地笑了。刚才在礼堂里全圆佑的耳朵红得要沁出血来、整个身体都僵硬掉，可是一动也不敢动的模样实在是太有趣了，值回他这次大胆冒险的票价。因为缺氧而晕晕乎乎的时刻，他突然被托着后脑拉开了，接着就对上了全圆佑的眼睛。

“不怕被看到吗？”全圆佑低声问。

“你觉得有没有人看到呀，学生会主席大人？”权顺荣抹了抹嘴唇，眼睛笑得弯起来，用甜蜜的语气说，“看到你被我没摸几下、就彻底硬起来的样子？”

“半年不见你真是变了好多。” 全圆佑泄气似地笑，露出一副拿他毫无办法的表情来。“这是从哪里学来的淘气？”

权顺荣的表情像是被施了石化咒一样僵硬掉了。

春天的时候他莫名其妙地被全圆佑寄了分手信，还没太来得及搞清原因就收到了心仪已久的球队的来信。他在强烈的困惑和痛苦中放弃了研究真相如何的念头，迅速强迫自己投入新的生活。那个时候他努力让自己忘掉这段关系，因而和别人开展的恋爱进度都很快，结束得也出奇的快。唯一让他留下印象、甚至会偶尔回忆起的就是一位比他大了两岁的男孩。那大概是试训时期为数不多的、光明灿烂的记忆，无论是人、还是相处的经历。很多时候他都想，原来两岁的时间不是虚长的，无论是魁地奇技术还是战术，无论是恋爱的段位还是床上的技巧，都比自己要厉害太多了。他已经记不太清是每周例会还是战术会议上了，他们两个并肩坐在会议室的角落里，对方轻轻地凑过来“嘘”了一声，就从容不迫地把手滑进了他宽松运动服的下摆。那次的刺激他大概一辈子也不会忘记了。

即将动身回英国的时候，权顺荣一度非常为难怎样去提分手。最后不得不说的时刻，对方的态度平和坦荡得令他吃惊，又不由得生出了很多愧疚之情。

“决定回去找那一位了吗？”对方撑着下巴坐在他对面，很温和地笑。“从你第一次提起的时候我就猜到了。”

他们刚决定开始恋爱的时候，经常结束了训练就骑着扫帚直接飞到训练营地后山的草坡上晒太阳。那个时候什么都天南海北地聊了一点，包括过去的经历。

“加起来认识了快七年。”权顺荣垂着头，手捏着扫帚尾端翘起的毛刺这样说，“也没有明确地说过什么，就那样稀里糊涂地一直在一起。连被分手都是稀里糊涂的。也许是早就变心了、但是那时候才说，也许是被家里安排和同样纯血的人订婚了吧。我都不知道，但是也不想弄清楚了。”

“真是很遗憾，”对方毫不介意地感叹了一句，“一起长大的人。”

“还是说说你吧，”权顺荣好直接地扯开了话题。他感觉自己运动后畅快的心情正在因为提起全圆佑而变得灰暗下来，“我的故事也就这么多了。”

“不会恨我吗？”权顺荣咬着吸管，眼睛注视着自己的鞋面。靴子尖已经被磨薄了，或许就像他饱受困惑和思念折磨的心一样，也许明天就要彻底开线了。“真的很对不起，我确实是怀着认真的态度开始的……”

“别这么有负担感，”对方拨了拨头发，安慰地说，“我们一起度过的时间都很快乐，有什么要抱歉的地方呢？以后难免抬头不见低头见，毕竟都会继续打球的。所以不要怀着这样的心情了，见了面就像朋友那样打招呼就好了。签了哪支球队记得告诉我，赌球的时候会买你在的队伍的。”

全圆佑的本意不过是一句调侃、一次推拉，可是碰巧戳中了权顺荣的心事。即使不用摄神取念，他也能读出权顺荣过分明显的低落表情——是和以前的交往对象学来的没错，不要再提了。

“就是觉得有趣，才这样做的。”权顺荣倒回枕头上，头软绵绵地朝一侧歪着，闭上了眼睛，“为什么问这种问题？”

“可是我不觉得有趣呢。”全圆佑的心情迅速跟着低落了下来。他只要一想起，两个人短暂分手的时间里，权顺荣立刻从他身上转移开了注意力，幸福地和别人交往着的事实就觉得心脏都跟着发痛，呼吸也没法平稳了。

“没意思的话就不做了呗。”权顺荣把全圆佑推开，踩上床边的运动鞋。全圆佑的问题让他迅速回到了分手那段时光的心境里，不由得失去了全部兴致。他虽然理解全圆佑被父母反复施压逼迫、工作又一下子没了着落的痛苦，理解全圆佑是不想他自己被波及甚至影响前程才隐瞒下了一切说了分手，然后在孤单无助这默默处理掉了一切才利落地回来的，但是他自己承受的痛苦和无奈一样不少。他觉得自己再眨一次眼，就会被当时的心情再次淹没而窒息，然后流下眼泪，所以赶快抓过椅子背上的外套抖开了。

已经撕开的信封和有点揉皱的信纸连同几张球票哗啦啦地随着他的动作被抖落在地上。权顺荣想起，这是会议开始之前收到的、以前交往对象的信。没有任何纠缠的意思，只是简单地告知权顺荣，自己签了海德堡猎犬队，并且由于毕业时间更早，年末就要随队正式比赛了。意外地是，第一轮对阵的队伍里，权顺荣一直念叨着很喜欢、想要去看他比赛的里特选手是主力之一，所以顺便拿了几张票一起寄来。即使没时间去看也可以分送朋友，毕竟今年这一级别的球票常常一抢而空，为个人缘也是好事。即使没人赠票，权顺荣也很想自己买票去看这场比赛；但是他又不想沾这个光。连着票一起寄回去显得太过小家子气，收下又觉得很是别扭。纠结着如何回复的期间，就这样被全圆佑看到了。

“拆了的信还放口袋里？”全圆佑的声音没什么温度，“谁这么重要？”

权顺荣悲伤又烦躁，不由得拔高了声音，“和你没关。”

“为什么和我没关？我不可以知道吗？”

权顺荣弯腰把信捡起来，“哗啦”一声丢进了全圆佑怀里。

“想知道的话就看个够啊，我有什么好隐瞒的？你自己藏来藏去的事情不是多得很吗？”

“我解释过是因为当时难处太多才那样做了吧？都是过去的事情为什么要纠缠呢？”

“那你在计较什么？我也都是过去的事情啊！”

全圆佑低头扫了一眼那张纸上的内容，心情变得更差了。

权顺荣心里的郁闷随着全圆佑迅速暗淡下去的脸色而爆发了。

“不讲道理的人是你吧！一句话也不说，就那样莫名其妙地分手？我是什么垃圾吗，任你想丢就丢？可是垃圾都有尊严啊，垃圾也有选择和谁交往的自由吧？我难道还得眼巴巴地蹲在垃圾箱里、等着你大发慈悲回收我吗？”

“够了顺荣，”全圆佑把那张信纸按照原来的折痕叠好放在一旁的桌子上，“谁惹到你了，又在这里冲我发火？”

“你惹到我了全圆佑！”权顺荣的眼泪夺眶而出，“我真的好讨厌你！你有什么可优越的呢？明明我遇到了那么多人，比你帅气的、比你聪明的、比你更加爱我的，还没有家族里这些麻烦事的真的太多了。我为什么要再回到这里呢？

“你有很多难处，我都承认。可你知不知道，因为你想去魔法部，不在英国的球队我全都没有考虑啊。没有这样顾虑的同期都已经参加一线比赛了，然而我还在这里上些不相干的课呢。

“也许我做决定时太傻了，觉得七年的时间真的很宝贵。弄清楚之后，把这段最艰难的时间一起撑过去，不就能幸福地一起生活了吗？

“怀着这种希望回来的我真的是疯掉了。我的人生还有好多个七年不是吗，这一个七年的回忆有什么大不了吗？随便是和谁都可以再重新积累啊！”

权顺荣的眼泪已经完完全全地打湿了他的脸颊，他一步跨到全圆佑的床边，抽出全圆佑的魔杖，抓过那张信纸一把点燃了。

“你满意了对不对？”

“哥，你没事吗？”权顺荣从全圆佑的房间跑出来就一直在哭，哭着哭着又跑到洗手间去吐。这又让他隐隐约约地想起刚刚分手之后的场景了——训练的时候走神，被球砸了一下肚子，赶紧降落下来跑进洗手间吐。吐着吐着又跪在地上哭了，只觉得整个脑子一片空白。

“一起去看校医吧哥，”李硕珉好担心他，“吵架不是很平常的事情、很快就又会和好的吗？”

权顺荣抓了一张纸巾，把脸上的泪水胡乱蹭了一把，疲倦地叹了口气。

“我这次都不是很想和好了，因为我真的好累啊。”

年末权顺荣收到了崔胜澈寄来的邀请。他和尹净汉结婚之后花了很长时间才整理完新房，打算请朋友们一起来吃饭。

权顺荣已经不记得自己多久没和全圆佑说话了，反正只要他想，他有一万种方法躲开全圆佑。事后回想起来，他也觉得自己的话过头了：把全圆佑引以为豪的帅气和聪明说得一文不值，顺便贬损了他争端不断的家庭；连同他们的感情都变成可以替代的，像是什么扫帚上的标准零部件，不喜欢了就卸掉再换上一个。全圆佑是不是生气对他来说已经无所谓，反正生气的事情足够多了，不差这一件。

在崔胜澈家里碰到全圆佑的时候，他难以控制地尴尬了。不过毫不知情的崔胜澈忙着招呼刚进门的尹净汉在医院的朋友们，完全没注意到他不自然的神情，甚至还分派他和全圆佑一起去帮尹净汉分一下饮料。饭桌上大多时候是比他们大几岁的、已经开始工作的人们在谈论着种种社会生活的轶事，没有什么插话的空间。身边的全圆佑只是默默地吃饭，偶尔地喝一两口酒。权顺荣也跟着喝了一点，很快就觉得脸开始发烫了。饭后开始种种酒桌游戏的时候，权顺荣觉得自己已经不太清醒了，不过幸亏这次没有像在球队时那样押上什么赌注。过去他作为见习成员从来不参与，但是见过别人一轮就输掉了十个加隆。

“你们还能回学校吗？”结束的时候尹净汉一边送着朋友们，一边回头担心地看着抱着全圆佑手臂沉睡的权顺荣。

“我没事，”全圆佑轻轻地抽出手臂，把权顺荣的头抬起来，抓过沙发靠背上的外套把他塞进去，“离霍格莫德不远，走回去就行了。”

“真的？”崔胜澈一边把桌上的剩菜都倒进装爆米花残渣的大碗里，冲着全圆佑比划了两根手指头，“这是几？你今晚好像一直在喝呢。这帮人现在喝酒完全没有慈悲心了，到顺荣一次就让你喝一次。”

“有机会我跟哥单独喝，”全圆佑笑了笑，“我会是后倒下的那个。到学校了给你发短信。”

“下雪了。”全圆佑背着睡得好沉、甚至没有因为出门的温度变化而醒来的权顺荣在街上慢慢地走着。“现在还能听见我说话吗？”

回应他的只有咯吱咯吱的踩雪声，和呜呜咽咽的北风声。节日将至，街头的树上和路边的窗户上已经挂起了彩灯，和天上零星的星星闪烁着交相辉映。

“上次那封信还好不是麻瓜制品，很容易就灭掉火恢复原状了。

“想去看比赛的话就和朋友们一起去吧，不用因为我而想太多。再怎么说也是你的社会关系，问太多是我不对。以后不会干涉了。

“之前不是说，过去七年很宝贵吗？我都是这样觉得，才格外不想你因为我陷入麻烦。那个时候父母一直寄吼叫信来，真的太为难了。真的怕波及到你才贸然那样做的，真的不是想玩弄感情。

“我也是怀着一起幸福生活的希望才努力的……虽然不一定像他们一样得到了那么多祝福，但是以后也像哥哥们那样住在一起装饰的房子里幸福地生活吧。

“过去的事我不会再想了。

“这样自说自话地，真的走了好久啊……也不知道你醒来之后会不会推开我。”

“不会的。”权顺荣突然在全圆佑耳边开口，吓得全圆佑抖了一下，差点把背上的权顺荣掉下去，“我没喝醉啊，傻瓜。

“知道为什么我会回来吗？就算被你像垃圾一样随随便便地甩掉了，哈哈……”权顺荣笑了笑，“虽然说七年好像慢慢地也就过来了，回忆这种东西也没什么重量，但是真的厉害得很。

“和那一位交往的时候，在休息室里分巧克力蛙来着。

“隔着好几个人，‘哒’地一下冲我扔过来了。对我来说这也太容易接住了，当时还笑了……”权顺荣打了一个嗝，“那个时候就想起你来了。”

“学校里比赛的时候不都会等着我吗？每一次把巧克力蛙递给我的时候，都是正好，像是强迫症一样，哈哈，把包装纸卷到一半的位置，然后用一点不让它逃走的魔法。

“那个时候我就想要这样的巧克力蛙，因为比赛完手很脏，不想自己剥，也不想把卡片摸脏了，我还要收集呢、收集……”

“听上去我像佣人或者家养小精灵呢？”全圆佑把权顺荣往上托一托，“冷了吧？我走快点。这些简单的事情，很容易教会的，提前说清楚不就行了？”

“不是呀！”权顺荣抬高了一点声音，又笑了，“教的没意思。因为了解我才那样做才会觉得开心的……

“就都是这样的事情，所以做什么都很容易想起你。到处都是，全部都是，没有一天不是……想着想着就不愿意这么糊里糊涂地结束，无论如何都得弄明白才行……

“好像今天的那个汤……”权顺荣抬起头回想着，又被卷着雪花的冷风吹得额头发痛，赶紧把头低下来藏回全圆佑身侧，“你不吃的那个……”

“蛤蜊吗？”

“对啊，好聪明，哈哈。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地放开一只手伸到前方比划，“就好像小蛤蜊一样，每次逃到海里，都被海浪推回岸上……回忆太多了，所以一次一次推回来了，又被你抓住了。我都游不动了……

“我都听到了……无论是七年、十七年、七十七年、七百七十七年还是多少年，”权顺荣抬起手比划了一个砍头的动作，感觉自己要掉了，又赶快抱紧全圆佑的脖子，“敢再稀里糊涂地扔下我，就弄死你……”

“十七是七的倍数吗？你真的喝不了酒啊顺荣。”全圆佑笑了，“以后一个人的时候不要这样喝。”

“哼，”权顺荣摇了摇头，“在球队的时候我喝过不知道多少，也都没死掉。不过不要紧……”

“真的？”

“真的！”权顺荣歪过头，重重地在全圆佑冻得通红的脸上重重地亲了一口，“不是以后都有你帮我喝吗……”

“没错。”全圆佑笑了笑，“哦，十二点了呢？”

“新年快乐。”权顺荣迷迷糊糊地说，“以后都要跟我一起生活……”

“新年快乐，顺荣。” 尽管并不是新年，全圆佑还是这样回答道，又侧过头亲了亲他说，“一定。”


End file.
